


*hey buddy

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [48]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans finds something in the snow.
Series: tales of the unexpected [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 23





	*hey buddy

It was cold. Deadly cold.

  
Sans glances through the dark yet white forest, looking for a place to ride out the storm. An icy wind howl all around him, changing direction every few moments. The noise had become deafening, he could not hear the sound of his feet crunching on the snow anymore, nor the rattling of his bones.

  
The small skeleton came to a halt.

  
There was something red sticking out against the whiteout that was happening.

  
Raising a brow, he pushes forward, as he reaches the only source of colour, he stops to stare.

  
Then bending down and taking one hand out of his pocket, he tugs at the thing, hoping it was something that would keep him from freezing his bone off.

  
As he tugs, he notices it was attached to something. He took his other hand out his pocket and grabs it with both hands wondering what this was.

  
To his utter surprise, a skull appears. Much longer than his round one. Their sockets were closed and it looked they were half-fallen by the way their colour was an eerily grey.  
Sans glances around. Wondering if this skeleton was alone; there was no one there. The two of them were completely alone.

  
Sans now had two choices. Leave the skeleton to dust or help him keep warm... somehow.

  
The skeleton sighs deeply, but once again this sound was lost over the wind.

  
"*hey buddy." Sans calls out, barely hearing his own voice, "let's get ya somewhere that warm. aa?"

  
Alike a switch being turned on, those sockets opened and stared at him.


End file.
